If someone might see you
by Cloud1996
Summary: My first Lemon. Cloud thought no one gonna see him like this but suddenly Leon's comes back. You want to know what happens next? Figure it out yourself :) (LeonXCloud)


This is my first Fanfiction and Lemon about Cloud and Leon. My English is not perfect I'm sorry if there any spelling problems but I hope you can nevertheless read it probably. Tell me what you think and if I should write maybe more stories or drabbels? Any review is welcome haha :)

Cloud Strife stood in the shower the lukewarm water ran softly over his body. It was a day like any other. First ... Take a shower, have breakfast and then work was already calling. But today it should probably not come so far. As the Blonde wanted to put on his clothes... They were gone.

„Where are they?", Cloud thought to himself. „I know that I have put them here". He searched the entire bathroom for the clothes but he found nothing. He shrugged and made his way to his room. He shared it with his Roommate/Lover. Cloud slowly opened his closet to take out his standard clothing but something caught his eye. Something iridescent blue.

A little confused Cloud took it from his cabinet and to his surprise it was a dress.

„How the hell comes this dress in my closet?", he asked himself. „Maybe I could try this on... No Cloud bad thought!". Since the cross-dressing thing in the past had happened Cloud found out he didn't looked to bad in a dress.

The hips for it had he in any case! The Blonde was anyway built very feminine although he still has the muscles in the right places. Without a second thought to lose Cloud pulled the dress on an looked at himself in the mirror. The blue dress matched his eyes and fit him perfect in every way.

Slowly Cloud turned in circles and began to turn red. If someone would see him so... Totally out of character... In a dress... In front of a mirror... Spinning in circles. Cloud mentally hit himself against the head.

„Enjoy yourself?", asked a husky voice and Cloud quickly turned around. In the doorway stood a very amused and aroused Squall Leonhart.

„Squall?! How long have you been standing there?!", Cloud exclaimed shocked and blushed like a tomato.

„Long enough".

„Why are you here so early?"

„I just wanted to get something but now I have other plans". Leon grinned evilly and walked over to Cloud. Carefully he put his hands on the Blonde's waist.

„You know you look extremely sexy and irresistible in this dress", murmured Leon and nibbled gently on Cloud's earlobe.

„Mh shut up", replied the Blonde and kissed Squall gently on the mouth. The two slowly moving their mouths against each other.

„But actually I like you more when you're naked", grinned Squall and began to suck on Cloud's neck. It was one of the weak points of the smaller one.

„Ah Leon don't tease me like that you know I hate that", Cloud moaned softly with a pleading look in his eyes.

„And you know I love to tease you".

„Yea I know", said the Blonde briefly before he led Leon to the bed, pushed him a little harder on it and quickly sat on top of him. Leon gave a excited moan as there cocks brushed against each other. Cloud then began to bounce on the Brunet, Leon closed his eyes and rested his head against the pillow.

„Cloud slowly otherwise I'II cum before we are both even naked", he said a little bit of breath and the blue-eyed man blushed.

„Sorry guess I'm a little bit excited". Squall started to take off his Shirt but Cloud stopped him.

„Wait I do that", muttered the smaller one and pulled Leon piece by piece the garment over his head. Then he threw it somewhere and started to kiss along the Lion's torso. Again and again he sucked at various points. It made Leon wild. The Brunet rubbed his half erected cock against Cloud's ass.

„You need to get that dress off". Cloud wiggled his ass a little and Leon bit his bottom lip to suppress a moan. The blue-eyed man looked at him innocently and Squall glared at him. Before Leon could say anything the Blonde stood up and slowly took off the dress. Extra slow. To tease Leon... And it worked.

„Cloud if you keep doing that I fuck you right here on the floor", he growled low in his throat. Cloud grinned mischievously and lay back on the bad with his ass in the air.

„Take me Leon", he whispered. Squall groaned at the sight.

„As you wish", said Leon and took of the rest of his clothes. As he pulled the down his boxers his cock sprang out in his full glory.

„Here let me help you with that", grinned the Blonde and began innocently to lick Leon's cock. Deeper a deeper and now and then he scraped his teeth over the bottom of Leon's dick.

„C-cloud", groaned the Lion and tugged on Cloud's hair. The Blonde moaned happily around Leon's cock and bobbed his head up and down. With a soft "pop" he let go of Squall's dick and looked into the Lion's steel blue eyes.

„And now fuck me".

„Gladly but I need to prepare you first Cloud".

„Don't be silly I can take a little pain", he said encouragingly wiggled a little with his ass. Leon groaned inwardly and his control now completely slipped. With one trust he was in Cloud's puckered entrance. Tears formed in the corner of the Blondes eyes and Leon quickly wiped them away.

„Shh it gets better soon", muttered the Brunet and kissed softly Cloud's neck.

„L-leon", he whispered. „Move damn it!" Slowly Squall began to move. At first it hurts like hell but a few seconds later the pleasure overtook Cloud and soon he was pushing back against Leon. There holding each other close, shared a few tender kisses and suddenly Cloud yelled.

„Right there Leon. Harder. Do it again!"

„Found it", Leon thought to himself and smirked. He pulled out his cock completely from Cloud and slammed hard into him again. The Blonde screamed, spread his legs wider, clung to the blanket as if his life was depends on it and moaned louder. He never got how hot he looked in Leon's eyes. Half-open eyes clouded with lust and helplessly pushing back against his cock moaning his name. Again and again Leon slammed into him brushed against Cloud's prostate now and then. Slowly Cloud began to see stars. He felt that he was coming closer and closer. The Blonde desperately holding to Leon's shoulders.

„L-leon... Squall... I think I'm gonna... I'm-..." Leon took Cloud's erection in one hand and began to pump him with his thrusts. „Ah...Leeeoooon... SQUALL!", screamed Cloud of the top of his lungs as he came.

„C-cloud", grunted Leon as he emptied himself inside the Blonde beauty. His Lover moaned softly as Leon pulled himself out of him. Happy and exhausted put Cloud his head on Leon's sweaty chest, who started to stroke the Blonde's spiky yet soft hair.

„I love you Cloud", whispered the Lion lovingly.

„I love you too Leon", Cloud said as he cuddled himself more against Leon and the Brunet put his arms protectively over Cloud.

„You have to wear that dress more often", said Leon and Cloud could not help but smile while he wondered how the hell this dress came in his closet.

Hope it wasn't to bad R&amp;R :)


End file.
